Cri
by Satine30
Summary: trop court pour en faire un!


**Titre :** Cri…

**Auteur :** satine

**Mail :** : trop court pour en faire un

**Genre :** Ship…

**Note de l'auteur :** Pff que vous raconter de beau ? Mon chien se roule sur le tapis, au moment ou j'écris et les pompiers passent dans la rue ! Mouarf que c'est intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Lol Ben ah si tiens je vous ai déjà dit que Colin est super sympa ? Comment ça oui, ben tant pis, alors ! Ah ouais nous les Frenchy nous sommes de gros pervers ! hihihi c'était à cause du traducteur aussi ! mdr …Et puis en faite non, nous sommes de gros pervers !Lol Pff j'en ai marre du froid ! On est fin mai non d'une pipe, à quand la chaleur de l'été ? mdr ! Bon je sais je vous ennuie, alors j'arrête ! Bonne lecture (imaginez que pendant que je tape le voisin passe sa tondeuse, super pour la concentration ! mdr)

**Disclamer :** Ouais je cri moi aussi parce que j'en ai marre de pas toucher de sous ! Grr n'empêche que y'a des auteurs qui devraient être payer pour leurs écrits ! (je ne citerais aucun nom :-D) Sinon c'est pas juste, la prod de Stargate pique parfois des idées dans des fics (pas souvent vu qu'ils en n'ont pas le droit normalement ! lol) Mais bon comme d'hab ils piquent que dans les fics anglaises ! Alors tant pis, nous restons là, seuls, ne touchant rien d'autre que les feedbacks (enfin quand on en reçoit ! lol) et n'hébergeant aucun acteur chez nous (pourtant je suis sûre qu'ils se sentiraient comme chez eux ! lol) Bon j'arrête là, les divagations de mon cerveau ! lol

Un cri…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux océan, où tant de sentiments douloureux s'entrelaçaient. Elle était terrifiée. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Pourtant on avait essayé de la prévenir de ce qui arriverait. IL lui avait dit. Et tout en lui expliquant, il avait eu ce regard si inquiet, qu'elle avait été touchée. Il avait tenté de la dissuader. Mais elle avait déjà prit sa décision. Elle devait le faire, pour elle mais aussi pour eux. Et avec ou sans son accord, elle l'aurait tout de même fait. Par chance, il avait fini par accepter.

Un nouveau cri…

C'était l'une des pires tortures, auxquelles elle ait dû faire face. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Mais après tout c'était elle qui s'était fichue dans cette situation, elle devait en subir les conséquences. Pourtant une idée l'aidait à occuper son esprit. Elle ressortirait de cette épreuve la tête haute. Ah ça non, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'implorer d'arrêter.

Cela faisait des heures que ce petit manège durait. Ce qui l'aidait le plus à tenir, face à ces douleurs insupportables, était SON image. Il avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, dans les pires situations.

Encore un cri…

Au début, elle avait tenté de ne pas hurler. Elle détestait le voir sourire, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez réfléchit. Alors depuis le commencement de tout ça, elle avait serré les dents, essayant de faire mourir les hurlements dans sa gorge. Après tout, elle avait connu pire, bien pire. Mais voilà, des heures étaient passées, et la fatigue avait élue domicile dans tout son être. Epuisée par tant de douleur, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, qui désormais se mettait parfois à trembler fortement. A cet instant, elle avait, mal et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un dernier cri…

Voilà tout touchait enfin à sa fin. La torture n'allait pas tardait à se finir, son bourreau le lui avait confirmé. Maintenant il s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps, avant qu'elle ne soit enfin libérée de sa souffrance. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence, pensa-t-elle. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de réprimer un hurlement, malheureusement, elle n'y arriva pas. Et soudain, dans son dernier cri, elle sentit la délivrance la prendre dans ses filets et la noyer dans les méandres de l'apaisement. C'était fini.

La jeune femme retomba lourdement contre son oreiller, le visage baigné de sueur. Elle semblait épuisée par le travail qu'elle venait de fournir. A son chevet, Jack lui tenait fermement la main. Il se releva et déposa un doux baiser sur son front trempé, pendant que d'autres cris s'élevaient dans la pièce. Il avait raison, elle aurait du prendre la péridurale, mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

Monsieur et Madame O'Neill, je vous présente votre fille. Déclara une infirmière le sourire aux lèvres, en leur présentant un magnifique bébé, enveloppé dans une petite couverture rose.

Un nouveau cri de douleur…

Très bien Sam, on va y retourner, il semblerait que son petit frère soit pressé de sortir. Expliqua le médecin en se repositionnant entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.


End file.
